deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Weew1213/Arno Dorian vs Shay Cormac "AC Unity vs AC Rogue"
It's a showdown of protagonists from the Assassin's Creed Unity and Assassin's Creed Rogue, Arno Dorian, the French-Austrian Assassin, vs Shay Cormac, the Assassin-turned-Templar. '''Only one protagonist will come out on top! ''There can. Only. Be. ONE! LET THEM FIGHT!'' ''(*This battle contains SPOILERS! You've been warned!) '' '' '' '' Arno Dorian'' ''"'The Creed of the Assassin Brotherhood teaches us that nothing is forbidden to us. Once, I thought that meant we were free to do as we would. To pursue our ideals, no matter the cost. I understand now. Not a grant of permission. The Creed is a warning."'' Born to Marie and Charles Dorian, Arno was raised in a noble household in Versailles. Due to his upbringing, he was well educated, having access to tutors and various books. At some point, Marie found out about her husband's Assassin activities, leaving Charles to raise their son alone. Following this, Arno traveled with his father, visiting places like North Africa and Europe. In 1776, Arno accompanied his father in the Palace of Versailles, where Charles was attending a meeting with his fellow Assassins regarding the safety of the Precursor box, a First Civilization artifact recovered from the Colonial Templars years ago. In the palace, Arno met and befriended Élise de la Serre, a young noble who also accompanied her father to a meeting with King Louis XVI. During his absence, Arno's father was assassinated by Shay Cormac, who recovered the Precursor Box from him. Arno was then adopted by the Grand Master of Templar Order in France, who kept his allegiance secret out of respect of his father. Arno was still distraught because of his father's death, even though he was friends with Elise and Francois. Years later, Arno moved away from the de la Serre household to the digs of the villages where he spent his days and nights, drinking, playing cards, and entertaining women. When Francois left one evening, Arno infiltrated the Palace of Versailles in order to attend a party held in Elise's honor. After sharing a romantic moment with her, he was forced to evade the guards. He then found a mortally wounded Francois, whom he mistaken his state for intoxication. One of the attackers, called to the guards which mistook Arno as the killer; he was then arrested. After his first night in prison, Arno discovered that his watch was stolen by one of his cellmates, Pierre Bellec, and briefly dueled him for it before drawing attention that Arno could see mysterious drawings in Bellec's cell. He was then dragged to the corner by Bellec, realizing he possessed Eagle Vision. Once Arno introduced himself, Bellec revealed his father was am Assassin, before returning the watch and offering him to train Arno, which proceeded to for the following two months of their imprisonment. Civil uprising came and gave a chance for both Bellec and Arno, to escape, Bellec then gave him a medallion that said it would lead him straight to the Assassins, and performed a Leap of Faith, Arno followed. Wracked with Guilt, Arno sought the Assassins which he found the HQ to be under the Sainte-Chapelle. He was then inducted into the Brotherhood and vowed to hunt down Francois' murderers to redeem himself for his failures. '''Accomplishments: Defeated and killed his mentor, becoming a Master Assassin, and killing the Grand Master Templar. Skills: '''A skilled freerunner, a capable swimmer, trained in stealth, swordmanship, combat, observation and a mastery of stealth. Hidden Blade=The Hidden Blade is the blade used by all assassins to kill their targets silently and unnoticed. |-| Phantom Blade=The Phantom Blade is wrist-like crossbow used by Arno, which uses regular and poison darts. |-| French Cutlass=This blade was commonly used by French soldiers. A blade made for slashing and stabbing. |-|Flintlock Pistol=A pistol commonly used by the time. Contains a lead ball for firing and requires gunpowder each shot. |-|Heavy Axe= An Axe that was two-handed and did heavy damage.|-| Bombs= Smoke, stun, cherry, and poisonous gas variants. ''Shay Cormac'' "Uphold the principles of our Order, and all for that for which we stand. Never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work. Do so until death – whatever the cost. This is my new creed. I am Shay Patrick Cormac. Templar of the Colonial... of the American Rite. I am an older man now, and perhaps wiser. A war and a revolution have ended, and another is about to begin. May the Father of Understanding guide us all." Shay Cormac was born sometime in 1713 in New York, to an Irish family of immigrants from Dublin. His mother died in childbirth, and his father was often absentfrom home due to his profession as a merchant marine, leaving by his aunt. Living in a rough part of the city, Shay often found himself in trouble but was constantly protected by his closest friend, Liam O'Brien. Eventually, Shay joined his father at sea, and although, he missed the company of his friend, he eargerly began training in marksmanship and swordsmanship, even going as far to face down and shoot an attacking pirate captain, saving his father's ship. However, tradegy struck when he lost his father in a storm in 1747, when a fierce storn claimed the lives of Shay's father and several crew members. Feeling shattered and desolate, Shay wandered the streets of New York, getting himself in trouble until his friend, Liam, got him back on his feet. Later that year, Liam introduced Shay to his mentor Achilles, where later they take Shay's future ship, the Morrigan. He then trains with Assassins: Liam O'Brien, Hope Jensen, and Kesegowaase. Shay's new mission is was to kill Lawrence Washington, while he is pursuing that mission, he gets an Air Rifle. He then kills Lawrence Washington and his associates. He was then sent to Lisbon, Portugal where he tries to touch the Piece of Eden under a church which causes the 1755 Lisbon Earthquake. He then accused Achilles for causing him to murder innocents. Later, he steals the manuscript that holds the locations to each temple that holds a Piece of Eden. He was shot and presumed dead, but was discovered by Colonel Monro, who is later killed by Liam. Shay kills each assassin including his close friend, Liam, one-by-one, destroying the Creed in the Colonies. '''Accomplishments: Destroyed the Creed, figured a solution while he was poisoned, and becoming Grand Master. Skills: '''A skilled freerunner, a capable swimmer, sailing and navigating a ship, a capable fist fighter, a skilled swordsman, a skilled marksman, stealthy, and pickpocketing. Dual Hidden Blades= The standard for Assassins, provides the ability for double takedowns. |-| Air Rifle= A rifle able to shoot Berserk, Sleep and Firecracker darts equipped with a Grenade Launcher that uses Shrapnel, Sleep and Berserk grenades. |-| Sword and Dagger= A dual-wielding weapon that allows the offence of a sword and the parrying ability for the dagger. |-| Dual Flintlocks= Two firearms that are of a flintlock variant. |-| Rope Darts= A long ranged that could be thrown at enemies, and once anchored in the target, could be pulled to be hanged from a branch or any horizontal object. |-| Smoke bombs=Used to escape from enemies. X-Factors '''Willpower: '''Why I think Shay is the better here, because he had to murder all of his friends including his closest one, the same man who constantly protected him, Liam. '''Combat Experience: '''Shay eliminated all of the Assassins and destroyed the Creed himself! '''Freerunning: '''Arno is the better because of the harder climbing mechanics in AC Unity, while Shay is really close because he is able to free -run through trees and the like. '''Stealth: '''As most people said, Arno is more of an assassin than Shay. He is a master of Stealth, beating his mentor for example, while using this ability '''Assassination: '''As I said previously, Arno is more of an Assassin than Shay but then, I remembered the assassination of Arno's father, nobody knows who killed him. Notes *The battle will take place in France. *Shay will have his gas mask *Voting will end on July 12th after midnight on the day before. *All votes have to have "edges" and their explanation *5+ sentences, explaining why you chose that Warrior to win will also count *Any votes that not at all like this will not count. The Battle In Paris, France there is a war starting this very day. Shay is sitting his chair, thinking about what to do next. There is cannonfire outside his house. He looks outside the window to see cannons fire at a fort. He looks down to see British Soldiers reloading a cannonball, he grins but as he is about to pull his back in, he notices hooded figures on the rooftops. "Assassins!" he whispers. He gets his old outfit on and looks for a chest. He hears footsteps in the hallway and screams of people being forced out and French soldiers ordering people out of their rooms. He opens up a closet, rips every piece of clothing off the hanger and throws it behind him. He finds it and opens it up to grab the hidden blades first and put them on but, it's too late. The soldiers open the door and command Shay "Sortir de cette pièce, maintenant (Out of this room, now!)!" Shay starts to slowly walk towards them and grabs both muskets pulls them towards him, the soldiers then are stabbed in the neck by the hidden blades. He then, grabs the rest of his equipment and heads out the door. He then, is hit with and shot with a dart. He takes it out and starts to feel drowsy, he then falls to floor. He wakes up on a rooftop with a gun pointed at his head. "Who are you?" "My name is Shay Patrick Cormac and you are?" "Arno Dorian... you're the traitor!" "Yes, and I think I remember your father, you were the boy with him on the day he died? Well, I'm sorry, I had the smae experience when I was younger." "You murdered my father as well?! You're just nothing but some traitorous Templar scum." "Do you know why I left the Assassins? Do you know what happened in Lisbon, Portugal in 1755? They had me slaughter thousands of innocents! To you Assassins, it's black and white, there is no good and bad, no good and evil, just a point of view! I destroyed the Creed because I was fixing all of my wrongs, all of the Creed's wrongs and saving the world." Shay explained as he pulled out both of his pistols and pointed them at Arno. "How about we drop our guns and kill each other with our swords, eh?" Arno says as he puts down his gun, in front of a chimney and Shay does the same, it's also the same chimney that is seperating them from each other. They both begin to break into a sprint, but Shay stays a bit behind to get his two pistols. He then, chases after him with all the speed he can muster. Arno's POV He checks to see if the Templar is behind him, he grins and thinks "The old man can't keep up." He looks back to notice British and French soldiers fighting amongst each other. He launches himself onto a British soldier, killing due to force by Arno and the hidden blade injected into his head. Shay gets onto a post, throws something at a French soldier, he pulls and is hung from the post. Arno extends his arm and shoots a dart at redcoat, then, another and another. All those who were shot, look as if they were sick and slowly slump to the ground. Shay pulls out his air rifle, firing multiple sleep darts at enemies, all of them slump to the ground. He then unloads on Frenchies using the berserk darts 'causing them to attack both their friends and Arno. Shay then, puts the gun on his hip and launches his sleep grenades, and then, berserk grenades. Arno tries to escape using the stun grenades and poison grenades but, is stopped by more soldiers. Arno sees a glisten on Shay's wrist and waits for him to use the hidden blade. He then, pulls out his French Cutlass and starts to attack the French and British soldiers. Arno then looks over to his opponent to see him pull out the hidden blade and as if time stopped, he aims at the blade and direct hit! The blade is knocked out of the wrist band, Shay is looks at Arno and pulls out his sword and dagger. They walk in the opposite direction, Shay walks right and Arno walks left. Blades then collide, as Arno tries to attack Shay, he counters by having cutlass pried from his hands from the dagger that he has. As soon as Arno realizes this, he tries to shoot Shay with Phantom Blade but, it's cut off by Shay as well. He drops a smoke bomb down and starts to run away but is again stopped because of the shrapnel grenade launching him backwards into a wall. He then looks around for a weapon and sees an axe, he then picks it up. He then gets up and with an overhead strike knocking both of the blades out of Shay's hands becuase Shay tried to block it with the blades. Shay is on the ground, crawling while on his back side. Arno gets onto him and puts his hidden blade to Shay's throat. "You're lucky I don't kill you right this second!" Arno says angrily. "I make my own luck!" Shay yells as he stabs his hidden blade into Arno and gets pushed off. Shay then takes out both of his pistols and shoot them both into Arno's legs. "You're an example of what I'll do to every Assassin who tries to kill me and now, I am the hunter." Shay says as he loads a bullet into the air rifle and aims, he fires. ''Expert's Opinion''''' Arno is an excellent assassin but, not as good as Shay. He destroyed the Creed when they were the strongest, and has better experience because he was both an assassin and a templar.